Dragon Knight GX
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: During the final battle with Xaxiax what if the General managed to tramsform the Riders into Duel Monster cards, but fall into the hands of Jaden. Jaden now must use the power of the Riders to defeat Xaxiax and become the next King of Games. LenxKase & JadenxAlexis pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jaden the Kamen Rider Duelist**

In the evil lair of General Xaviax where he was surrounded by the Thirteen Riders and the Advent Master. He looked at each of the Riders and snickered, "Well, well look at all the brave Riders who came to defeat the evil general. Do you people actually believe that you can defeat me? I beaten all of you once before and your pathetic Advent Master couldn't finish me off. What possible hope do you Riders think you have?"

Then a man who was in black armor with orange highlights and a silver bulky gauntlet on his left hand, "We have this hope General! Kamen Riders use your Link Vent!"

Soon all the Thirteen Riders quickly reached into their Advent Deck and slid a card out. Before they could use it Xaviax shouted, "Not so fast!" Xaviax then hit a button which caused the Riders to be shock by a electrical surges and surrounded them. The Riders tried to break free, but the surges were just too powerful for them.

The man in black armor roared at Xaxiax, "What are you trying to do Xaxiax!? Are you just going to try to vent us like the last time?"

"No Eubulon", Xaxiax responded, "if I do that there might be a chance that your little bat and swan might get away again."

Then a Rider who was wearing dark blue armor which had a pointy-eared knight helmet that had a blue gem on the top of it and a silver breastplate which had light blue lines to make a bat symbol, "Not this time Xaxiax. This time you're going down even if it's the last thing I do."

Next to him was a female Rider who had black and white armor which resembles a swan. It also had a symbol of a swan with silver wings and golden outline for her breastplate, her shoulders had golden outline that was sticking out, and had a small light green jewel on her helmet above her visors. She slowly snarled, "That's right!"

"How lovely, a couple fighting together to the very end. It so romantic that it make me want to hurl." Xaxiax started to work his way from one side to the next while looking at each Rider, "Instead of going through the trouble of venting you all; I have a much more better idea. I still can't believe that I didn't come up with this before."

"What the hell are you planning?" the black knight asked in rage.

"Oh nothing big really Len. Just going to have you all turn into cards which will allow me to transform into any of your forms" Xaxiax stated.

All of the Riders shouted out in shock, "What!?"

"You all heard me."

"Why go through the trouble by doing that!?" Len demanded.

"You see what the point of sending you meddlesome Riders into the Advent Void when there might be a chance that you guys might be able to come back if Eubulon escape? So I came up with a way to permanently sealed you guys away that you won't be able to come back."

"So by sealing us in cards you will be able to access our powers whenever you want General?" Eubulon asked.

"Exactly," Xaxiax answered before putting a finger on his left cheek while tapping it and his right arm cross his left arm, "but which one to choose first?" He walked over to Len, "I could start off with you. What a thrill it would be when the very Earth city you were protecting will be crush by someone who will look exactly like you."

Len snapped at him, "I will never let the power of Wing Knight be use for your twisted plan."

"We'll see about that. Maybe I should go with Wrath's body again" he said as he turn to the Rider that had a mixture of black, gold, and light brown armor which resembles a phoenix. He also had golden long feather shoulders armor that stick out.

The golden Rider snarled at Xaxiax, "There no way in hell I'm going to let you use Wrath's powers again!"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep guys. Or perhaps I should go with either you two" Xaxiax replied while turning to two identical Riders.

One was in red bodysuit with silver and black chest armor, silver helmet that had a silver dragon emblem on the top of it, and on his left arm was a red gauntlet that look like the top of a dragon head with yellow eyes. Next to him was the identical Rider who was in black a bodysuit, a black helmet with a black dragon emblem on it, a black chest armor with golden lines, and a black gauntlet that was the top of a dragon head with red eyes. Both of them had red eyes which were cover by a horizontal grille, but in different colors. The red Rider's grille was silver while the black Rider's grille was black.

Xaxiax turned to the black Rider, "Maybe I should use your Rider form Kit. I like the color scheme. When I use it maybe I should vent your friends and your dad."

Kit roared at him, "Leave them alone you bastard!"

"Such fury, boy I could have use that against Wing Knight if you had join me. As for you Adam," he faced the red Rider, "I should use your form and go vent Sara. Imagine the look on her face when she see the person she loves being the one to send her to the void."

Adam roared at him, "If you even go near her I will kill you Xaxiax!"

Xaxiax just laughed, "Oh please how can you possible defeat me now? Now Eubulon watch as your precious Riders suffer because of you." He snapped his fingers which caused the electrical surges to become even more powerful and painful to the Riders. Soon they began to emit a strange light from their entire body slowly which meant that they were about to turn into cards.

"I will not allow it!" Eubulon shouted while breaking free from the surge and head straight toward Xaxiax.

Xaxiax transformed into a stag beetle humanoid monster and began fighting Eubulon. Eubulon delivered a combination of punches and kicks. He aimed his punches at Xaxiax's face, chest, and guts. Xaxiax managed to block them, but only a few of them. Eubulon then made a low kick that caused Xaxiax to lose his balance. Eubulon took the opportunity to kick him in the which sent him flying across the room.

Xaxiax landed on his feet while chuckling in his new deep dark voice, "That it Eubulon. That the warrior I once knew."

Eubulon didn't respond back instead he leaped forward while making a bunch of forward kicks at Xaxiax. Xaxiax caught the last kick and forced Eubulon to do a backflip. Xaxiax made his assault by starting off with series punches follow by kicks. Eubulon deflected most of the punches and kick. Those that hit him landed on his helmet or chest.

While the two warriors continued to battle the Thirteen Riders were being transform into cards with a brown back of the card. One by one each Rider was turned into a card. When it was about to be Wrath's turn he yelled out, "Master Eubulon help!"

The Advent Master face Wrath who was becoming a card and reached out to him, "Nolan!" However it was too late for Nolan.

Xaxiax kicked Eubulon in the back follow by a spin kick to his thigh, "Don't let your guard down Eubulon."

Eubulon glared at Xaxiax and took out a card, "I have to rescue my team. I don't have time to deal with you." He swiped the card near his silver gauntlet which caused the card to disappeared into blue flames.

**_"Attack Vent!"_ **

Soon a mechanical humanoid monster appeared pushed Xaxiax to the ground. Xaxiax got up and saw the monster. It had a white helmet with many eye holes and the helmet is connected to six wires that connect to his body, it had reenforce white shoulder armor with six yellow screws on it, and it's body was black with tiny bit of brown on it.

While the monster kept Xaxiax busy, Master Eubulon quickly grabbed the cards. When he grabbed nine out of the thirteen he watched as Len, Kit, Adam, and the female Rider transform into cards. Eubulon grabbed them and cursed to himself that he wasn't able to save them. Soon he felt a sudden pain in his chest.

Soon he heard a dark chuckling when his Advent Beast disappeared, "Just because you escape from the surge doesn't mean that you won't change into a card. It is over Eubulon. You've lost."

"No not yet" Eubulon talk back while swiping another card.

_**"Speed** **Vent!"**_

Eubulon soon went at a fast pace hitting Xaxiax from all corners. The last blow to Xaxiax caused him to crash into a machine and caused damage to it. Eubulon activated his belt and his left hand was surrounded by a light orange energy. He faced the large ring device and shot the energy into it causing it to turn on.

Xaxiax got up, "Is that all you got?"

"No, but you should be more worry about your base" Eubulon warned before the computers started to have an overload.

Xaxiax looked at them before turning to the Rider, "EUBULON!"

Eubulon went into the ring and disappeared leaving Xaxiax to look at his destroyed chamber. Xaxiax called out, "Computer damage report!"

"All DNA samples on Earth had been deleted. Transportation to Earth had been closed from the mirrors. Base working at 50% capacity."

Xaxiax roared in rage for a second, "Damn you Eubulon! Computer tell me that we can go after him!?"

"Affirmative, but it will take time to find his exact location. Recommend that system should be repair to speed up the process."

"Very well begin working on any damage repair system now and do not rest until it is completely repair."

"Affirmative."

Xaxiax looked at the ring and growled, "I am coming after you Eubulon and put an end to your life. Along with your Riders."

Meanwhile in another world behind the mirrors a young boy with brown eyes and two layers of color brown hair; the top was light brown and the lower section had dark brown that had bangs over his eyes and on the side of his face, was entering his house. He was wearing a white jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. When he took off his sneakers he heard a strange noise and turned to the mirror which was making water like movement. Soon Eubulon came out of it and fell to the ground panting hard. The young boy hurried to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah a little" he replied.

The young boy noticed the cards with brown backs and pick them up and were amazed. He turned to the man in armor, "Are you a duelist?"

"Duelist?" Eubulon asked.

"Yeah are you because you got some awesome looking Duel Monsters I have never seen before."

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about" he replied while feeling the pain getting worst.

Before the boy could speak he heard voices saying, "_Master Eubulon!"_

Soon the thirteen cards began to glow and engulfed the room. When the kid opened his eyes he saw thirteen armor phantom figures that were exactly like the cards. Soon each of them admitted a energy vertical circle in different colors at the center of their body revealing humans in black clothing with different emblems on the jacket. The Japanese man with spiky black hair that went up tried to help the man in black armor, "_Let me help you."_ However his hand went right through him, _"What the heck?"_

"You guys maybe alive, but your bodies are trap within the cards. Only your spirits can come out of them" Eubulon explained.

Then two teens with messy sandy hair cried out, _"So we're stuck like this?"_

"I am afraid so Adam, Kit."

Then a man with short black hair spoke, _"So what do we do about Xaxiax, Master Eubulon?" _

"Good news Len that Xaxiax won't be able to bring the people of Earth to his home world because I manage to destroy all his DNA samples and closed the mirror that lead to Kit's home. So Xaxiax won't be able to transport them to his home planet."

"_Thanks Master Eubulon" _said Kit.

"For now we need to find a way to deal with Xaxiax's forces somehow because I too will change into a card soon" Eubulon said.

"_What do we do?" _asked Adam.

Before Eubulon could answer the young boy shouted in a cheerful tone, "How cool! I never would had guess spirits from Duel Monsters cards could be real!"

Everyone turned to the kid and were surprised that he could see them. Eubulon got up a little, "You can see Len and the other, lad?"

"Yep and the name is Jaden Yuki" the kid replied.

"I think we found our solution" Eubulon said.

The Riders turned to him and asked, "_What do you mean Master Eubulon?"_

"Just a sec," he said before becoming a card. Jaden quickly pick up the card and saw it glow. Then Eubulon came back, but in a phantom form. He admitted the energy ring and changed back to his human form. Eubulon took a deep breath, "_Listen everyone Jaden here is the key to our solution."_

Everyone was shock to hear at what he said. The spiky hair Japanese man spoke, "_Are you certain about this Master Eubulon? He just a boy."_

_"I am sure Hunt. You see most people will not be able hear nor see us, but he can. That make him a best choice in the_ moment."

Then another man who had short black hair spoke, _"No offense Master Eubulon, but he is just a boy and he doesn't have the fighting experience like we do."_

_"You make a good point Chance. We are going to train him to become a Rider."_

_"That's all well and good, but how is he going to become a Kamen Rider without an Advent Deck?" _asked a dark blond hair man.

_"You see Price I might be able to have him use any of your Advent Decks, but it going to take time." _Eubulon turned to Jaden, "_Jaden will you help us?"_

The Riders believed that there no way that a kid will accept this because what they were saying might sound crazy to him. However to their surprised the kid nodded his head, "Of course. If there anything I can do to help then I will do it. No matter what lies ahead."

The female blonde Rider smirked and nudged Len a little, "_He sounds just like you when you were offer to become a Kamen Rider."_

_"Yeah you're right Kase" _Len replied.

_"Well then now you now your name now its time for us to tell you ours. My name is Eubulon."_

_"Kit the name."_

_"Adam."_

_"You can call me Len."_

_"I'm Kase."_

"_The name is Chance."_

_"Price."_

_"My name is Hunt."_

_"You can call me Nolan" _said the man with short brown hair that seem to be matted to his head.

Next was a light brown haired man, "_Ian is my name."_

_"Call me Van" _said the African American.

A man with brown hair spoke, "_My name is Cameron."_

_"You can just call me Quinn" _said the extremely short black hair man.

The last one was another Japanese man with black hair, "_I am Chase."_

Jaden nodded, "Nice to meet you all."

Eubulon spoke, "_Jaden this will be extremely difficult, but I know you have the strength to handle it. The road will be hard and difficult however you will not be alone. Are you ready?"_ He extended a hand to Jaden when he was finish.

Jaden tried to shake his hand, but he ended up making a fool out of himself, "Yeah!"

_"Well then welcome to the world of the Kamen Riders."_

**A few years later...**

Jaden was running through the park at top speed. He spoke to himself, "I have everything I need and I have two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start."

Len spoke to him, _"If your motorcycle was done with its check up then you would had gotten there twenty minutes early."_

"I know Len, but it needed a check up." Soon Jaden crashed into a someone by accident and his duel disk along with some of his cards hit the ground. Jaden went to grab them while turning to the man he bumped into, "Sorry."

The man noticed his cards, "You're a duelist?"

"Yup I'm off to try out for Duel Academy."

"You don't say" the man replied while opening up a deck case that was on his belt.

Jaden said yeah before laughing a bit until he recognized the man, "Wait aren't you..."

"Take this. Something tell me that this card belong to you", he said while handing the card.

Jaden took the card, "Really thank you." He noticed the man leaving and spoke to him one more time, "Thanks again. I'll make you proud."

The man tilted his head to the side and made a thumbs up before leaving.

Jaden turn to his new card which was a _Winged Kuriboh_. He then heard a strange call and looked around, "What was that?"

Van coughed a little, _"Uh Jaden the time?"_

"Time?" He looked at his watch, "Oh no the exams!"

Jaden was able to make it in time before closing up. He headed toward inside the Dueling Stadium and saw the ending of a duel between a black hair duelist who activated a trap call _Ring of Destruction _and put it on his _Vorse Raider_ which led him to victory. Jaden crossed his arms, "Whoa that guy really tear it up."

Then a light blue hair short kid with glasses spoke to him, "That Bastion Misawa for ya. He got the highest point on the written exams."

"Whoa really. I just barely pass."

"Same here. My name is Syrus by the way. To be honest I had no idea on how I managed to pass the duel."

"So you're in. Congratulation. I'll be in soon once I win my duel."

"Wait you haven't duel yet?"

"Yeah why?"

"You see Bastion's duel was suppose to be the last one."

"What?" Jaden said while making a funny pose.

Meanwhile a man in a black suit approached a man who was sitting with a few other people in light blue blazers. This man look like a woman because of his make-up, he wore a blue blazer that had some golden shoulder plates and pink trimmings on collar, and he had blond hair tied into a pony tail. The man in black spoke, "Excuse me sir we have a student that came in to take the exams."

"Tell this boy to go home and come back next year."

One of the men in light blue blazer spoke, "Come on Dr. Crowler we have time for one more."

"Yes let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a little late that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler announced and slammed his hands causing the men to freak out a little. "I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DEAL WITH SLACKERS LIKE HIM!" His phone soon rang and he answered it, "Hello who is this!?"

"It's Sheppard."

"Oh hello there Chancellor Sheppard" Crowler replied in a calm tone.

"Just calling in to make sure if everything is running smoothly because I don't want to have a repeat of last year. Make sure you let everyone gets a fair shot of getting in. I don't want to hear that you cut any students because they call you _Mr _or _Mrs,_ okay?"

"Yes sir" Crowler closed his phone and shouted to himself. "Curse that furry-chin windbag. Doesn't he realizes that we have enough pathetic flunkies attending at this school. Oh well if he want me to give this scrim shaker a duel then I'll give him one." He got up from his seat and was about to leave, "Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be back soon."

Back with Jaden and Syrus, Bastion was sitting down when Jaden congrats him, "Nice duel Bastion."

He turned to Jaden, "Thanks."

"From what I can see you might be the second best duelist here."

Before Bastion could talk an announcement was made, "_Jaden Yuki please report to the dueling ground." _

"Alright its my turn."

Bastion stop him in his tracks when he asked a question, "Wait if I'm second best then whose the first?"

"Your truly. It's wait I'm best at."

Jadan soon appeared in the field with Crowler with his unique duel disk. It was connected to his chest instead of his forearm. Crowler smiled, "Test time. So son your name?"

"Oh Jaden; Jaden Yuki."

"Well Jaden Yuki, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. The department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Whoa a department chair I had no idea from how you were dress I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy's mascot."

Meanwhile on the bleachers three teenage boys were listening to what the rookie had to say. A light blue hair boy with glasses spoke, "Hey you know now that he mention it..."

However the teenage boy with brown hair interrupted him, "This kid has some lips huh Chazz?"

The black haired boy between the two didn't answer, but only look down at the joker on the field.

Crowler activated his duel vest and five cards came to his hand. Jaden was amazed and asked how could he get one of those. Crowler told him it was a lot of hard work and all. Soon the two duelist shouted out, "Let's duel!"

"Here I go!" Jaden draw a card and it was _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_. _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ had a picture of himself in his fighting stance. He was a four star fire type monster with 1600 attack points and 1200 defense points. He turned to his hand to see a trap call _Drain Shield _and three spell cards that were call _Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, _and _Final Vent. Final Vent_ had a picture of all the Riders and Advent Master's emblems in a circle with a color ray for each of them. "I summon _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ in attack mode."

Soon a red horizontal energy circle appeared on the field and soon went in opposite directions while forming Dragon Knight. As soon as the monster appeared everyone were amazed at the new monster they saw. On the balcony two teens were standing near the railing. One was blond hair girl and the other was a blue hair teenage boy. The girl placed an arm on the railing while having the other supporting her head, "What kind of monster is that Zane?"

"Don't know Alexis" the blue hair teen answered.

Crowler was quite amazed too, "_Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_? I never heard such a card."

"You see teach my Kamen Rider deck is one of a kind. No one else have it. To finish my turn I throw down a face down. Get Your Game On!"

"Alright then I'm looking forward to see that one of a kind deck can do." He drew a card and looked at his hand, "Let see how it fair against my personal deck." He smirked and called out, "Alright for my first move I'll start out nice and easy. I play the spell card _Confiscation_."

"What's it do?"

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to allow me to see your hand and discard one of your cards into the graveyard. Now which one to chose. I know _Monster Reborn_ to the graveyard."

Jaden putted the card into the graveyard, but he was relieved, "Boy I thought he was going to send _Final Vent_ to the grave."

"Next I place two cards face down and activate_ Heavy Storm_." Soon both Jaden and Crowler's face down cards were destroyed by the heavy storm.

"Hey teach did you forget that you have two face down cards on the field too?" Jaden asked.

Soon two unusual monsters appeared on Crowler's field all the sudden. "Ah can someone tell me what's going on?" Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were call the _Statue of the Wicked. _They're a special trap that create a Wicked Token monster when destroyed. That why he played _Heavy Storm"_ Bastion explained.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own" the blue haired teen guessed.

"Then this over. No one can beat a deck like Dr. Crowler" the brown hair teen spoke.

"Yeah it's impossible, don't you think Chazz?"

"Yeah what do you think Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the second rate duelists that apply to the Academy the same way", Chazz said.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked.

"You bet ya. I can't remember when the last time learning was this much fun."

Crowler growled a little, "Well I am an excellent teacher thank you. Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon my _Ancient Gear Golem_!" Soon a giant robot monster appeared that was made up of gears appeared on the field with 3000 attack points.

Everyone in the audience were amazed to see the monster because they all heard that it was a legendary rare monster. Crowler asked Jaden a question, "Now, now I hope your not too afraid of my _Ancient Gear Golem_?"

"Are you kidding? No way, I always wanted to take one on."

This caused almost everyone to jump out of their seats. "Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts?" Syrus wonders.

"Golem attack!" Crowler ordered and the monster attack Dragon Knight with its metal fist. The fist also hit Jaden which caused his life points to drop down to 2600.

Jaden started to laugh when Crowler was almost trying to comfort him, "Boy I really want to go to the Academy now. You really know your stuff teach."

Crowler was surprised at his reaction and began to shake in anger, "How dare he make a mockery of me. He will not pass this exam even if its is the last thing I do."

Jaden smirked and draw, "Now I play the spell card _Pot of Greed._" He then draw to more cards and it was _Winged Kuriboh _and a spell card called _Call of the Advent. Call of the Advent _had a picture of all the Riders Advent Beast gathered and were ready for battle. Jaden heard the same noise again and it was coming from _Winged Kuriboh, "_So it was you?" Soon the fuzzy guy moved and winked at Jaden causing him to blush a little. "Alright buddy let's do this. First I'm going to play _The Warrior Returning Alive_ and bring back Dragon Knight back to my hand. To finish off my turn I play _Winged Kuriboh_ in defense mood."

"That is all you have left? I have to admit you are a good duelist, but now it is time to end it." He drew a card before giving an order, "Now _Ancient Gear Golem_ pummel his _Winged Kuriboh_!"

"Sorry _Winged Kuriboh_" Jaden said after he was destroy.

"Check you gear, your life points haven't change", Crowler said while raising an eyebrow.

"My gear is fine. On the turn _Winged Kuriboh_ is destroy I take zero damage."

This caused Crowler to make an unusual surprised glare. Alexis was also surprised as well, "How about that? A good technique that the Doctor didn't know."

"No one can know every technique Alexis" Zane stated.

"Well that kid knew."

Crowler almost applauded Jaden, but in a mean way, "I admit that is a useful technique that your lame little monster have."

"Hey teach just because you beat him doesn't mean you can call him lame."

"Oh I forgot how attach you rookies are to your pathetic monsters."

"Well then let me show you how strong my so call pathetic monsters are. My turn." Jaden drew a card and looked at his hand.

Soon Adam spoke to him, _"Come on Jaden let show this guy what happen when you underestimate a Rider." _

"You bet Adam. Now then I going to summon Dragon Knight back onto the field."

"What good will that do?" asked Crowler.

"You'll see once I play this spell card_ Call of the Advent_."

"Call of the what?"

"_Call of the Advent_; this card allow me to special summon the Advent Beast of the Rider on the field and summon it to the field. Now come forth _Dragredder_!" Then Adam slid down his gauntlet and took out a card from a deck that had a golden dragon emblem on it and inserted it into the gauntlet.

**"_Atta_**_**ck**** Vent!"**_

Soon the stadium echoed with a large roar which frighten many people. Soon a red Japanese dragon came out of a mirror and continued to roar. When it reached the field it circle around before straightening and roared one more time. _Dragredder_ was an eight star fire type monster with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

Everyone were completely caught off guard when Jaden summoned that powerful dragon. He was able to summon a monster that powerful without any sacrifices. No one believe it, but it was happening right in front of them.

Crowler was trying to speak calmly while not making it sound like he scared, "How could you summon that monster without sacrificing?"

"You see teach if you were paying attention my spell card automatically allow me to summon the Advent Beast of a Rider without sacrificing."

Alexis was impress by the rookie duelist skills and deck, "How about a card that allow to summon another monster right away? However both his dragon and Crowler's monster have equal attack points so they both get destroy."

"He's not done Alexis. I have a feeling that the next card he play is going to end this duel" Zane stated.

Alexis was curious now to see if what Zane said was going to come true or not. Crowler managed to finally calm down and mocked Jaden, "That quite impressive, but could you summon a monster that was stronger than that? I mean our monster will both be destroyed in the process and I will only lose 1600 life points in the end. Now young scholar are you done yet because I'm quite a busy man."

"Not yet teach and I knew about my monster attack points. This card will change that; _Final Vent." _He played the spell card which caused Adam to pull out another card and inserted it.

_**"Final**** Vent!"**_

Soon Adam was about to perform his finishing blow while the dragon circled around him. Crowler was curious what was going on, "Tell me boy what are your monsters doing and what did that spell card do?"

"You see teach when _Final Vent _is play and both a Rider and his Advent Beast are on the field; the Advent Beast donate half of his attack points and add to the Rider's attack points!"

Crowler figured out the math and freak out, "Wait time out!"

"Go Dragon Knight!" Jaden cheered while Adam jumped into the air and aimed his kick follow by the dragon's flames when he descended.

"It can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler screamed before getting hit by the head by a piece of rubble from his Golem.

As soon Adam landed back down Jaden enlighten Crowler on another surprise, "Oh by the way _Dragredder_'s special ability ticks in. You see if he and Dragon Knight's Final Vent was successful, the attack points of your Golem is dealt to your life points. Sweet huh?"

"What!?" Crowler squeaked while _Dragredder _was coming straight toward him. The dragon glared down at Crowler who was completely frozen and breath its intense flames at him. Crowler fell to the ground while smiling extra crispy along with his life points reaching zero.

"That's game. So I guess I pass the test, huh teach?"

"Impossible... There no way that this delinquent could defeat me..." Crowler snorted while Jaden's monsters faded.

Back with Chazz and his crew they were speechless when they saw Crowler lost to Jaden. Chazz was trying not to believe it, "It's must be dumb luck. There no way Crowler would lose to some flunky."

"Whoa a deck that really on teamwork. That is quite interesting", Alexis commented while Zane was leaving.

"Alright yeah Jaden!", Syrus cheered.

"Nice I could use a little competition", Bastion thought.

Jaden was doing a victory dance on the field for a bit before Eubulon spoke, "_C__ongratulation Jaden."_

_"Way a go man!" _Chase said while patting him on the back.

Len crossed his arms and smiled, "_Impressive way of winning and good work out there Adam."_

_"Thanks Len", _Adam said.

Jaden took out _Winged Kuriboh_, "Actually we did guys. For now on you will be my partner pal."

Adam welcome, "_Yeah welcome to the group Winged Kuriboh."_

___Winged Kuriboh_ winked at them showing his appreciation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day at Duel Academy**

Jaden was leaning back against his chair while the rest of the new students were looking out the window of the plane that was taking them to Duel Academy. Soon the plane landed on Academy Island where their new school year began. The group of new students were gathered in a large classroom with a large computer screen. Each student wore three different color blazers on; the colors were red, yellow, and blue.

Soon the large screen revealed an old bald man face who had a gray beard and was probably in his late 40's or early 50's. He was wearing a dark red blazer with a yellow button down shirt and a black tie. The man smiled and greeted, "Good morning and welcome my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard; the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world!"

Meanwhile Jaden was sleeping through the headmaster's speech. Chance sighed, _"Why does he always __fall asleep when he listen to speeches like these?"_

_"It is because it's boring and long" _Chase responded.

_"Not helping Chase" _Chance said.

"Now please, get yourself settle in at your assign dorm. I think you'll find them quite comfortable; depending on your ranked of course", the chancellor finished before chuckling at the end.

Later on outside of the Academy, Jaden was sitting on the edge of a stone that had a picture of a Duel Monster on it while Syrus sat behind him. Both of them were looking at their Duel Pilot. Jaden smiled, "Well I don't know about you Sy, but its look I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm."

"That's cool! Same with me."

Jaden noticed Bastion walking by and spoke to him, "Hey are you in red too?"

"Well now let's see... yellow sleeves, yellow buttons; I don't think so" he replied.

Jaden turned to his open red jacket, "Oh I see. That's why Sy and I are wearing red."

"Please don't tell me that you just figure that out now?" Bastion asked.

Jaden glared a little, "So what ever think I'm color blind?"

"No I didn't. Are you color blind?"

Jaden laughed a little, "Nope, but I could have been. See you around the dorm."

"I highly doubt that. Yours and Syrus' dorm is way over there" Bastion said while pointing to the other side of the island with his thumb.

The two friends went in the direction that Bastion pointed them in and found their dorm or what should be a dorm.

"This isn't a dorm. It's look like an outhouse with a deck" Syrus complained.

"Are you kidding me!? Check out the view! This place is great!" said Jaden in his cheerful tone. Jaden guide Syrus to a door which were their room.

"It's kinda of small, huh."

"Hey you're small guy."

While Syrus was telling Jaden how weird that they are roommates after they met at the entrance exams, Jaden heard Adam and the others laughing a bit because of his joke except for Kase and Eubulon. Kase crossed her arms, "_Okay guys very funny."_

_"Come on Kase you have to admit it was funny" _Ian said.

_"Coming from a guy who take extremely good care of his hair and freak out if something bad happen to it like a woman."_

_"OH!" _the other Riders said except Eubulon who raised an eyebrow over the reaction over Kase's statement.

Len noticed Eubulon reaction while Ian was trying to make a comeback, "_What's the matter Master Eubulon?"_

_"Sorry Len, but still have a hard time understanding your world's sense of humor."_

"Don't worry about Master Eubulon, we'll help you get them" Jaden said silently to himself while pulling the curtains a bit.

"Hey those were closed for a reason!" a voice in the room shouted causing Jaden to close the curtains.

The two boys turned to their bunk bed and saw a large fellow covered in a blanket on the top of the bunk.

"Oh sorry" Syrus start off.

"Yeah we didn't see you up there" Jaden said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well do you see me now" the fellow growled while revealing his face to them which followed by Jaden and Syrus to hug each other while screaming. His face resembles that of a koala. His had a tan nose which round, black eyes, and black hair that had two small spiky balls one on each of the top side of his head. The fellow raised a fist for a second before bringing it down, "Will you stop the screaming! Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

The two friends let go of each other to introduce themselves. Jaden gave a goofy smile while pointing to himself, "Oh sorry, my name is Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Syrus. We're your new..." Syrus started to introduce when the fellow rolled around in his bed to show his back.

"Roommates..." Jaden finished before turning toward Syrus.

_"Whoa, he's a real happy roommate" _Cameron sarcastically said.

Chance nodded, "_You got that right."_

"You're new all right. So let me tell you how things work here" the rude roommate said.

Jaden blinked a couple of times, "Argh what things?"

"Like when parent's day is going to be?" Syrus assumed.

"Duh like the whole color thing works." He turned his body to face the ceiling, "That's more important than anything."

"Yeah?" Jaden and Syrus said at the same time.

"You got three different kinds of students here; Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students. Now the blue are the highest ranks here. Some kids are blue because of grades, others from connections. The yellow are second highest, mostly younger students with high potential. Then they're us the Red Wonders."

"A Wonder, that's a cool name" Syrus interrupted.

"As in I wonder how flunkies like us have ever gotten this far maybe" the big guy explained causing Syrus to sweat drop a bit. He turned to his roommates before turning to the opposite direction, "Yeah sorry, but we're the bottom of the barrel here, duel is dud. Oh I'm Chumley by the way."

Jaden and Syrus left the room and headed toward the school to check it out. Along the way Syrus was still down over what Chumley said about the Slifer Red being the lowest of the ranks.

Jaden turned to his new pal, "Come on, don't tell me that your still depress?"

"But Chumley said that we red are the worst."

"Forget that. I mean red a sweet color. Think about it, where did you think the term _red hot _come from? From red baby!" Syrus blushed a little before Jaden continued to cheer him up, "Besides the year hadn't even started yet so how can we be the worst?"

"Yeah you're right Jaden." Soon Syrus began to emit some sort of of flames of determination from his body, "Red is for red hot! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot! I'm like a furnace!"

The Riders chuckled a bit while the flames disappeared and Jaden faced the school.

"_He sure how to cheer people up" _Quinn said.

"_You got that right" _Van nodded with the other Riders.

"Or a really big bottle of salsa dish, right?" Syrus asked Jaden who was running toward the school causing to sweat a little, "Wait I'm not a dip? Wait up!"

While Syrus was trying to catch up Jaden yelled back to him, "There some sort of duel action going on in there!"

"How do you know!?"

"I just know!"

The two Slifers entered the school and went down a long hallway. Syrus asked Jaden if he have some sick sense for dueling. Jaden only said that he smell it in the air before entering a large passage to a room. The room was a large dome that had green bleachers all around with orange steps to divide them. They had railings on the top follow by a bunch of metal pillars supporting the ceiling and gigantic screens all around the dome. In the center of the dome on the ground was a large dueling field with two Obelisk Blue students on it chatting.

"Wow too cool..." Jaden commented on the room he entered follow by Syrus who gazed in amazement., "This is the sweetest Dueling Arena I've ever seen!"

"Yeah no kidding. It look completely state of the art. I bet it would be amazing to duel here."

_"He sure does know how to find a Duel Arena in less in a minute" _Kit sarcastically replied.

_"There only two things that he can easily sniff out. One Dueling Arena; two food" _Adam said while having the number of fingers pointing up for the numbers he said.

Soon the two Obelisk students heard the Slifers and listen closely. "Well let's find out" Jaden encouraged while raising a fist a little._  
_

"You think we're allow?" Syrus asked who started to sound worry.

"Sure we're allow. We're students here and this is our campus right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisk's campus!" said an Obelisk Blue student who had glasses while his pal behind him just stand there. These were the kids that on the bleachers from the entrance exams.

"And you Slifers rejects are not welcome here you got that" said the brown hair Obelisk. He then pointed above the entrance passage after Syrus made a scared squeak, "Check out the crest."

The Slifers turned toward it to see the a stone crest that had the head of Obelisk the Tormentor on it while the Obelisk with glasses explained what it means, "This arena is our turf!"

Syrus turned around, "Sorry we were just looking around, but we'll leave now right Jaden?"

"Ah we don't have to leave not for long as," Jaden turned around and scratched one of his cheek with a finger from his right hand for a bit before pointing at the Obelisk and closing his eyes, "one of you guys agree to duel me. I'll be a guest duelist."

"Hey you're that kid..." the Obelisk with glasses said.

The other Obelisk tilted his head up a little and called, "Chazz it's the kid that beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!"

Chazz came down the stairs and stared at the group below, but soon glared at Jaden.

Jaden smiled and raised a hand up for greeting then turned to the other boys when he asked a question, "Oh hey what's up? My name is Jaden and he's Chazz was it?"

This caused Chazz to make a pissed glare while the Obelisk with glasses introduced him, "His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist in Duel Prep School! You make sure you pay the proper respect, got it!?"

"Yeah he's going to be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!" the brown hair Obelisk exaggerated.

"Impossible..." Jaden answered while crossing his arms and had his eyes lock on to Chazz.

"Say what!?"

"You see it's impossible for him to be the next King of Games because that is what I'm going to be" Jaden explained before pointing a thumb at himself.

The Obelisks first look at him then started to laugh. The glasses kid then spoke in disbelieve tone, "A Slifer slacker the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it you two!" , Chazz ordered causing the group to look at him, "Maybe the new kid's right."

"Argh what do you mean there Chazz?"

"He did beat Crowler after all and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it take some skill to pull that off."

Jaden smirked while narrowing his eyes at Chazz and bringing a fist up a little, "You got that right."

"Or was it luck? I say we find out right now" Chazz challenged.

"Bring it!"

_"Here we go again" _Adam said while shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"This sure is a mopey crew" a new voice spoke out causing the boys to turn to the direction where it came from only to Alexis who was crossing her arms.

Syrus blushed while he spoke, "Wow, who is that!?"

"Hey Alexis. Had you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure" Chazz spoke to her.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late."

"Oh yeah. Come on guys" Chazz said while he and his crew walked away from the Slifers and Alexis.

Alexis turned to Jaden, "Sorry if Chazz greet you the wrong way. Not all of us Obelisks are not like that. He is such a jerk especially with Slifers."

Kase smiled, _"That was nice of her."_

"Na it's not big deal", Jaden said causing Alexis to face him with a surprised look on her face, "Those types doesn't bother me at all. Besides I would had beaten him in one turn!"

"Ah we need to work on that over confident of yours" Syrus said.

Nolan placed a hand on his head and shook, _"Sorry kid we tried that and it didn't work." _

"Okay two turns or maybe two and a half" Jaden changed his mind while Alexis giggled, "What?"

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too" Alexis mentioned to them.

"Right, we better go Sy" Jaden said before running toward the exit.

"Hey wait up!"

Before they could move any further Jaden turned around while continuing moving his feet, "Oh hey! What is your name again?"

Alexis looked at him before answering, "Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The name is Jaden. Alright see you around!" Jaden waved goodbye before running toward the hallway.

"Aren't you going introduce me!?" Syrus asked while they run.

"No time we have to get back to the dorm!"

"Jaden..." Alexis said before leaving the Dueling Arena.

Jaden and Syrus were back at the dorm where they were at their eating hall with their fellow Slifers. However the other Slifers couldn't believe that they were having a meal that you can just make at home. Then they started to believe that the brown cat which was laying on the table was their dorm's headmaster. Soon their real dorm's headmaster who was a tall man with long black hair which he tied in a ponytail. He wore glasses, a white shirt with the collar up a little, a dark red necktie, and black pants.

He smiled at the students, "Hello children. I'm Professor Banner. Now before we eat I would like you each to tell us about..."

"This stuff good!" Jaden announced while he was eating his rice and everyone in the room to look at him.

Price smirked, _"He sure didn't waste time stuffing his face."_

_"You said it" _Hunt agreeing.

"You're suppose to say something about ourselves" Syrus reminded Jaden.

"Okay how about this. I'm starving!"

"He's walking over here Jaden. I mean it, he's right..."

Professor Banner was now standing over the two and Jaden started to sweat a little because he thought he was in trouble. However he was wrong. "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting, let just eat."

Eubulon smiled a bit, _"Well at least he's a good teacher than Crowler."_

Soon Jaden and Syrus were back in their room talking about their dorm's head master. While Jaden was rubbing his stomach and Syrus was making tea, they both agreed that he's a great cook and a real nice guy.

Syrus looked up after handed Jaden his cup of tea, "Hey Chumley want some tea?"

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley snapped while pulling the covers to the side a bit.

"Hey he was just asking if you wanted some tea. You didn't have to snap at him" Jaden spoke back.

"That's okay Jaden. I'm use to it."

After Chumley explained why he won't drink the tea, Jaden received a message from his Duel Pilot. He opened the message and it was from Chazz, "_Hey Slifer slacker don't think that you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight it's on. Oh and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever win gets the other guy best card." _

Jaden smirked, "Cool I guess I'll get to duel in that arena after all."

Chumley turned a bit toward him, "If that Chazz you're dueling all you got is trouble."

Syrus decided to come along with Jaden who had his duel disk on his left arm. When they were getting close to the arena Syrus spoke in doubt, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea Jaden."

"Good or bad when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up. There no choice."

Soon the Slifers arrived in the arena where Chazz and his crew were waiting. Chazz smirked, "Well, well, well you showed up."

"You better believe it. There was no way I'm going to miss this."

Jaden and Chazz took their positions while the others stood near the person they were rooting for. "Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact" Chazz announced.

"Yeah well we're going to find out something else too. Like which one of the two of us is really going to be the next King of Games!"

"Yeah, yeah just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

"You too. Now game on!"

"Duel!" the two called after their disk activated.

"Alright slacker," Chazz said while drawing a card, "for my first move I summon _Reborn Zombie _in defense mode."

"I guess that one way to start a duel," Jaden drew a card and turned to his hand. He had _Dragon Knight, Winged Kuriboh, Pot of Greed, Weapon Vent, _and _Call of the Advent. Weapon Vent _had a picture of a room that was filled with all the Riders' weapons that were placed on the wall where each Rider's symbol was above the weapons they own. The card Jaden drew was _Kamen Rider Wing Knight. _The card had a picture of _Wing Knight _standing and was wielding his rapier in a reverse grip with his right hand which was hovering over his left shoulder. He was a four star dark type monster that had 1700 attack points and 1100 defense points._  
_

_Winged Kuriboh _called to Jaden which caused him to smirk, "Hey good to see you _Winged Kuriboh _maybe I'll use you later."

Len appeared with his arms crossed, _"Jaden call me out. Let teach this damn punk a lesson."_

"Jeez you sure are serious today Len, how come?"

"_I'm getting tired of this guy acting all tough and treating you like a loser. It is time to teach him that he is the real loser."_

"Well if you want too." Jaden turned to Chazz and made his move, "Now I'm bringing out _Kamen Rider Wing Knight _in attack mode." Soon a blue horizontal energy ring appeared and created _Wing Knight. _The boys except for Chazz were amazed at the new Rider and started to wonder what it can do.

"Tell me slacker how many Riders are there?" Chazz asked in a serious tone.

"There a total of thirteen Riders then there is the Advent Master" Jaden answered.

"So there eleven more Riders and this Advent Master that you still haven't show us yet. I'm looking forward to seeing them Jaden" a familiar female voice said.

Jaden turned his head back to see Alexis walking in with her arms crossed. He smiled, "I'll make sure that you get see them all Alexis."

"Thanks Jaden, I'm looking forward to it."

Without their knowing Chazz growled a bit to himself, "Why that damn Slifer slacker! Trying to make a move on the Queen of Obelisk Blue!"

Len noticed his reaction and called Jaden, "_Jaden let's give this guy a hell of a defeat."_

"Sure thing Len. Now _Wing Knight _attack _Reborn Zombie!" _Len charged toward the zombie monster and gave it an upward di-angle slash.

Chazz grind his teeth a little, "Don't get to confident slacker! Now I summon _Chthonian Soldier _in attack mode! Then I place two cards face down."

"Alright then here go. First I'm summon _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight _in attack mode and placing one card face down. Then I'm activating the spell card _Weapon Vent_ and equip it to _Wing Knight!_" Soon Len pulled a switch at the end of his rapier which opened up to reveal a card slot before drawing a card from his deck that had a golden bat symbol on it then putting it into the slot. As soon he pushed down the lever it made a noise, _**"Sword Vent!"**_

Soon a giant creature appeared from the mirrors, but it was to fast to see what it look like. All it did was giving Jaden's monster a lance-like sword right when the monster putted his rapier to his left side.

"You see when _Wing Knight _get his sword he receives an additional 400 attack points! Now he has 2100 attack points now! Now attack his _Chthonian Soldier!" _

Len dashed over to his target and gave a horizontal slash which caused Chazz to lose 900 of his life points. As soon when Chazz's monster was destroyed the sword belonging to _Chthonian Soldier_ was in the air spinning before stopping and was aimed at Jaden. The sword soared down to give Jaden a quick slash before his life points drop down to 3100.

Len and Adam quickly turned, _"Jaden are you alright!?"_

"Yeah more or less."

Chazz smirked, "Don't think you can win that easily slacker. You see when _Chthonian Soldier_ is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I did. Also I'm not done yet now I activate my face down _Chthonian Blast!_ Since you destroyed one of my monster I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points. I chose _Wing Knight!"_

Soon Len was surrounded by a powerful gust of wind which destroyed him right away. Jaden grunted a little while his life points drop down to 1950, "Len..."

"Now then it's my turn," Chazz announced while drawing a card, "Now I activate my second face down, _Call of the Haunted! _Now come forth _Chthonian Soldier_, but he won't stay there for long. Now I sacrifice him to summon _Mefist the Infernal General."_

"Not bad" Jaden commented.

"Not bad? Hmph you're something else you know that, but your monster will not be enough to beat me. Now attack!"

"Hold on Chazz you activated my face down!"

"A trap!?" Chazz could tell when it revealed itself.

"You activated _Guard Vent!_" _Guard Vent _had a picture of a room that had shields place on the wall underneath the symbol for the Rider that owned it, but there were only seven Riders' symbol on the wall. Jaden explained to Chazz what it do, "You see this activate when a monster is attacking a Rider and when it does it negate that attack!"

"What!?"

Adam took out a card and inserted it, _**"Guard Vent!"**_Soon two shields appeared on Adam's arms and the shield look kinda weird to everyone because the shields look like the bottom of a red dragon and it had a pair of a dragon's arms. The attack was block and Chazz's monster return to it's position.

"Lucky shot, but you're still going to lose."

"We'll see here goes" Jaden drew a card which caused him to grin.

Alexis heard some footsteps outside the arena and called out, "Guys we got company. It's campus security! If they find us all in here we will all be seriously busted."

"What!?" Syrus softly screamed.

"Why? I mean we're all students here" Jaden asked.

Alexis took out her Duel Pilot, "The rules say there is no off hour arena duel. Chazz knows that. Let me guess, he didn't tell you?"

Chazz was walking off the platform until he stop to call out to Jaden, "Well slacker it look like you luck out."

"Wait the match is not over!"

"Yeah it is. I seen what I came here to see. You beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke" he stated while walking away with his crew.

"Jaden come on! We have to get out of here!" Syrus called out.

"Yeah he's right!" Alexis nodded.

Jaden growled a bit, "Damn it! I had this guy on the rope!"

The three students were able to give the guards the slip and were now outside of the school's front entrance. Alexis crossed her arms and gave a smirk, "You're certainly are stubborn Jaden."

"Only about my dueling."

Syrus smiled, "Thanks for saving us."

"Sure no problem. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish with Chazz."

Jaden smiled, "It's okay. I know just how it would ended anyway."

Alexis walked up to him, "Really? No offence, but from my point of view it look like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz if you didn't stop."

"No way not after I play this card along with the one I drew!" Jaden stated while showing the two cards to Alexis. It was _Call of the Advent_ and _Final Vent._

Alexis eyes widen then imagined if Jaden played those cards because it were the same cards that led Jaden to victory over his duel with Dr. Crowler. The red dragon would appeared then it along with _Dragon Knight _would perform their combine attack to destroy Chazz's monster. Then the dragon's special ability will activate and would wipe out the rest of Chazz's life points. This caused Alexis's eyes to widen a little further because Jaden would had beaten an Obelisk.

Jaden gave her a grin before walking off, "See ya."

"Hey wait up!" Syrus shouted before catching up.

Alexis stood there for a bit before speaking to herself, "This is going to be one interesting year."

Meanwhile back in the liar of General Xaviax, the General, who was in his human form, was walking back in forth waiting for the computer to find the Riders' location. It took longer than expect because Eubulon was able to plant a virus into his systems while he was running at sonic speed. This caused tremendous problems for the General which only fueled his desire for revenge.

The computer beeped before speaking, "Location of the Riders had been found."

Xaviax stop and smirked, "Finally at long last." He turned to the large ring device, "Soon my revenge will be complete and Eubulon along with his Riders will be destroy and there will be no one left to stand in my way."


End file.
